


Definitely Together

by MissReylo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: requested: could you do a Regina x reader imagine where they’re trying to be discreet about their relationship but people keep witnessing them doing cute things together?





	Definitely Together

Snow looked through the window of her classroom. The playground was already filled with students. She spotted Henry, her grandson, trying to get his mother to leave him alone. Regina was trying to kiss his cheek. That always happened and Snow smiled softly. The mayor really had changed. But then she saw the woman next to Regina who was now laughing loudly.

If Snow was right that was Miss L/N. The woman had helped volunteering with some event last year.

What was she doing here? As far as Snow knew she had no children. But then she saw Regina hooking her arm through that of L/N’s. They left the playground together. Snow frowned. Had they been together? Had they brought Henry to school together?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the school bell.

 

“Ruby, hurry up, will you?” Granny yelled from the kitchen. Ruby rolled her eyes behind the counter. Her grandmother was always whining and whining about the diner.

The door opened and Y/N came in. Ruby knew her name because Granny was always lyrical about how polite and sweet the girl was. Ruby leaned over the counter to the woman.

“What can I get you?” she asked, twirling a brown lock around her finger.

“Uhm, just my usual coffee? And Mills’ coffee?” she asked, grabbing her purse to pay.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “You mean Madam Mayor’s coffee? Why?”

Then the woman saw the mayor standing outside, listening to Dr. Hopper. She seemed bored and glanced a lot at the diner, like she was waiting for someone.

Ruby grinned. “I’ll get it.”

 

Belle put another book on the shelf, softly humming to herself. She was almost done and then she just had to sweep the floors, it was a bit dusty here. The library was looking good for the rest. She was proud of herself.

The door opened and Belle swallowed thickly when she saw it was Regina Mills. The woman wasn’t evil any more but Belle still wasn’t really comfortable around the woman.

“Belle, I’ve come to return these books,” Regina said, putting some books down.

“You didn’t borrow any,” Belle said, frowning. She picked up the books.

Regina flushed. “I’m returning the books of Y/N L/N.”

“Oh,” Belle finally said, “well, thank you.”

Regina left again, the door slamming closed behind her. Belle put the books on the right shelves, wondering why Regina Mills was returning Y/N L/N’s books.

 

“They are so together,” Ruby said, chewing her gum.

Grumpy sighed. “Are you sure, Red?”

“Off course I’m sure,” Ruby said, crossing her arms, “she came in to get Regina’s coffee. Like, why do that? Why? They are fucking each other, at the least.”

“What are you two talking about?”

Snow had walked in Granny’s Diner with David, frowning when she had hear Ruby talk about Regina.

“Regina and Y/N are together,” Ruby said, “what can I get you two?”

“They’re together?” David asked, “honestly, that explains a lot. I saw Regina walk around with some flowers. I was wondering who she was getting flowers for.”

“They were definitely for Y/N,” Mr. French said. He had been listening in the back of the diner. He and his daughter Belle were out to eat.

“Is this about Regina and Y/N?” Bella asked, turning around in her chair, “Regina came in today to bring Y/N’s books back.”

“I knew it,” Ruby hissed.

“Still doesn’t prove a thing,” Grumpy sighed.

“They brought Henry to school together,” Snow said, leaning against David, “they were so close together. Normally Regina never allows someone so close to her. I think they are in love.”

“Are we talking about the Queen and that farm girl?”

Everyone turned around. Rumpelstiltskin hobbled in, leaning on his cane. Mr. French groaned.

“Farm girl?” David asked.

“She had a farm in the Enchanted Forest,” Rumpelstiltskin responded, “and I can confirm the two of them are together. Y/N came in at my shop last week to get a necklace. It was very suspicious because it was the same necklace Regina always liked.”

“Aha, pay up,” Ruby laughed. Grumpy rolled his eyes. Snow sat down with David to order something and then the door opened again, revealing Y/N and Regina self.

“Is there a party going on that I wasn’t aware of?” Regina asked.

Ruby giggled softly. “Nothing, Madam Mayor. Now, what can I get you two. A table for two off course.”

David and Snow smiled at each other knowingly.

Regina looked at everyone, suspiciously. Something was going on. Definitely. Everyone looked a bit too guilty and Ruby couldn’t stop giggling.

It was silent for a moment.

“So, Y/N, how is she in bed?” Ruby asked, putting down the menus.

Poor Y/N almost had an heart attack.


End file.
